Il pleure dans mon coeur
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il pleut, dehors – parce qu'on n'a jamais vu de pluie à l'intérieur. Roxas sourit, doucement – juste comme ça, c'est stupide, idiot sans doute. Mais il a envie de sourire. Peut-être parce qu'il aime la pluie ? Qui sait. / Basé sur le poème de Verlaine "Il pleure dans mon cœur". Akuroku.


__Les personnages de KH ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le poème que vous pourrez lire tout le long de cet OS : il s'agit de "Il pleure dans mon coeur" de Paule Verlaine.

Un autre Akuroku, youpi! Ahahah, c'est ironique.

J'ose vous souhaitez une bonne lecture?

* * *

_« Il pleure dans mon cœur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville ;  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon cœur ? »_

Il pleut, dehors – des milliers de milliards de gouttes qui s'écrasent, se fracassent, sur la Terre. Qui résonnent, une symphonie répétitive, mais loin d'être lassante à varier selon les endroits, les bâtiments. On n'entendra pas pareil, pas tout à fait, si on est à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur – ça sonne différemment si on prend un parapluie, quelque chose pour se protéger de tout ça – alors qu'au fond, est-ce que la pluie veut du mal ?

Non, sans doute pas. Sans doute que la pluie ne veut de mal à rien, à personne. Peut-être sont-ce les Hommes qui cherchent toujours à se protéger des dangers irréels, des dangers qu'ils passent leur vie à imaginer avant de les rendre réels.

Il pleut, dehors – parce qu'on n'a jamais vu de pluie à l'intérieur. Roxas sourit, doucement – juste comme ça, c'est stupide, idiot sans doute. Mais il a envie de sourire.

Peut-être parce qu'il aime la pluie ? Qui sait.

_« Ô bruit doux de la pluie  
Par terre et sur les toits !  
Pour un coeur qui s'ennuie,  
Ô le chant de la pluie ! »_

Il est triste, bien sûr comment ne pas l'être ? Qui pourrait se vanter de n'avoir jamais connu la moindre peine, pas une once de chagrin ? Mais il ne veut plus pleurer, il ne veut plus passer des nuits blanches à penser, le cœur lourd, les joues gonflées par les larmes, les perles salées, les gouttes comparables à la pluie qui tombe, ruisselle le long des roches – pour les transformer, parce qu'au fil du temps, tout change. Même les choses qui semblent figées à jamais. Même lui lui ou Axel. Ou peut-être leur relation – mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Axel n'a pas eu le temps de changer. Enfin pas vraiment, pas tout à fait leur relation non plus. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de connaître les crises que tous les couples connaissent, à peine eu le temps d'emménager ensemble.

Le temps est passé trop vite, soudain et, du jour au lendemain, Roxas se retrouve seul, comme abandonné dans un monde cruel, un peu dérangé.

Ce n'est pas le monde qui est dérangé, ce sont ses habitants. Il est un dérangé, Axel était un dérangé, les voisins, la petite vieille qu'il voit parfois quand il passe au marché aux puces. C'est – c'était – tous des cinglés. Ils le seront toujours – et à jamais.

_« Il pleure sans raison  
Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure.  
Quoi ! nulle trahison ?...  
Ce deuil est sans raison. »_

Il avait plu aussi, ce jour-là il pleuvait à torrents. Roxas était d'un côté, Axel de l'autre – et le rouquin courait pour le rejoindre. Il courait sur la route, et le feu est passé au vert et un camionneur de l'avait pas vu et…

Il y avait du sang partout sur le goudron. C'était rouge, Roxas s'en souvient bien, peut-être trop bien, sans doute. C'était rouge, du rouge qui s'en est allé dans les égouts avec la pluie – Roxas s'en souvient. Et quand il y pense, ça lui fait mal.

Il a pleuré, ensuite il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, la nuit, le jour. A la fac, parfois – ça lui rappel que, depuis qu'Axel n'est plus là, plus personne ne paye le loyer, et ça fait un mois ou deux – il n'est plus tout à fait sûr – que son propriétaire lui réclame l'argent.

D'ailleurs, c'est une des raisons de son sourire, maintenant il a un travail, il va bientôt avoir son premier salaire, va pouvoir rembourser, recommencer à vivre. Essayer, du moins mais il est bien parti, hein ?

Et, peut-être qu'un jour, il recommencera avec quelqu'un – peut-être, il n'est pas sûr mais peut-être, on ne sait pas, on ne sais jamais, sans oublier Axel, sans avoir un peu peur de sortir les jours de pluie.

Peut-être, un jour.

_« C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour et sans haine  
Mon cœur a tant de peine ! »_

Il pleut, dehors – parce qu'on n'a jamais vu de pluie à l'intérieur. Roxas sourit, doucement – juste comme ça, c'est stupide, idiot sans doute. Mais il a envie de sourire.

Peut-être parce qu'il aime la pluie ? Sans doute, qui sait.


End file.
